Love is hard but who's love was harder?
by mslollyleah
Summary: Clary and Jace run into Tessa and Will and they start arguing. Which couple had it harder? The only way to find out is that the characters read the books and they will start by reading the city of Bones


_Hey guys this is my first go at a reading the books story and my first go at fanfiction in a long time so be patient with the story. This is a reading the books story and at first the only characters will really be the two couples and magnus but I may introduce more later on in the story_

__**Disclaimer: The characters and the bits in bold belong completely to cassandra clare who is not me**

* * *

The wedding was over and Tessa Gray had finally become Tessa Herondale. Will could hardly believe that God had finally allowed him some happiness. He had to say the best part of the wedding was the surprise appearance of his parents that Tessa organised. He felt like his life was finally sorting itself out though he tried to ignore the absence of Jem who should have been his best man.

The newly-wed couple went to their new room in the institute and Will kissed Tessa passionately. He had just pulled out those blasted hair pins to let Tessa beautiful hair flow out when a loud bang resounded through the whole institute.

"What the hell was that?" Will exclaimed  
"Probably Henry, You don't think he's hurt himself again do you?" Tessa said with a mix of exasperation and worry in her voice.  
"We'd better go down and check" Will silently cursed Henry's carelessness that had interrupted his wedding night but knew that he had to check on the man that had raised him like a father. Of course he knew that if anything dangerous was going on he needed to be there to stop it. He'd almost lost Tessa numerous times, one of Henry's infernal devices wasn't going to take her away from him!

Tessa and Will clattered down the stairs into the basement which was Henry's lab. They walked in to find a huge squat machine with whirling cogs that was belching out a strange mist.

"What's this" Tessa asked as Henry came into view. Henry's hair was a mess and his face was black with soot but the expression on his face was one of pure excitement.

"I have managed to put together a device which can transcend time, in essence this machine can take us to the future" He told us. "I am certain it is functional though I need to run a few more tests before it's safe to use"

Will thought that he was clearly crazy, occasionally he struck upon good ideas but the majority of the time he was clearly crazy,

Will nodded a goodbye to Henry and turned to grab Tessa and take her back upstairs. To his horror he saw her examining the questionable mist emanating for the machine. He could almost see what happened before it happened. He watched as Tessa's skirt got caught in her shoes and she tumbled straight through the mist and disappeared.

Will didn't think at all before he leapt immediately after her ignoring Henry's cry that it wasn't calibrated yet.

Jace knew that watching someone sleep was most definitely creepy and stalkerish so whilst he waited for Clary to wake up he read a book instead. If he snuck a peek now and then of her sleeping quietly with a peaceful look on her face it was only to check she wasn't awake. When it became 11 o'clock he decided that he was tired of his sleeping beauty and he infinitely preferred her when she was awake so they could talk. Besides today all the things Jocelyn had left behind, which were Fairchild family heirlooms, had arrived today and Jace was eager to see what they were. He went to the bottom of the bed and stroked a finger softly down her foot. Clary jerked violently at the tickling sensation and pulled her cover over her head.  
A muffled sound came out from under the cover which Jace thought sounded a bit like "Go away". He snuck up to the middle of the bed and started tickling her. The only thing everyone else in the library heard was violent laughter and the sounds of tiny fists hitting rock hard muscles.

When Clary had finally woken up properly Jace dragged her down to where her stuff was waiting.  
"Woah you're really eager to see my stuff aren't you" Clary said as Jace towed her along by her wrist.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just curious" Jace said though under his curiosity was the constant urge to learn as much as he possibly can about his Clary and her family heirlooms were a part of that.

There wasn't a lot of heirlooms considering how old the family was but a lot of the things had been destroyed by the fire when Valentine faked everyone's death. Clary and Jace separated and started rummaging through boxes. From time to time expressions of wonder and curiosity burst out and once disgust when they found a demons hand floating in a jar. Clary gasped when she found the most beautiful set of earrings, white gold chandelier earrings embedded with precious stones (possibly diamonds but they might also have been white sapphires) she pushed them into her ears which were usually bare because she always lost her earrings. Jace walked over to her and pushed the hair band from her hair letting it down in gorgeous red waves over her petite shoulders. He stared intensely into her eyes so strong yet so vulnerable and he leant down to kiss her. Just as their lips touched there was a polite coughing sound and Jace and Clary turned to see a woman in Victorian clothes standing uncomfortably right in front of them, there was a crashing sound and a Victorian clothed man who look startlingly like Alec stood up and clutched Tessa in his arms.

"You're ok, you aren't missing any limbs are you, is your memory intact" The black haired guy rattled off whilst counting to make sure she still had both arms and both legs.

"Umm, Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in my family Heirlooms?" Clary interjected the man. He finally turned and noticed his company.

" I am the King of England" The black haired guy said which triggered the woman to elbow him in the ribs.

"My name is Tessa Herondale and this is my husband William Herondale, I understand that we are no longer in our time period anymore. We seem to have inadvertently tested out Henry's mad creation which is supposed to transport you to the future. May I ask what year is it here."

Jace's interest was immediately piqued

"A Herondale you say, I expected you to be more handsome"

"More handsome you say? There is no superior specimen of man on this planet"

"I see a more handsome guy everyday when I look in the mirror"

"Do you see the height of masculine beauty in that mirror?"

"Yes I do"

"Then it must not be a mirror it must simply be a portrait of me"

"Wait you're a Herondale and from the Victorian era?" Clary interrupted the vanity argument "That would make you Jace's great great great great grandpa or something"

"You are my descendant?" Will asked momentarily surprised, he gave Jace an appraising look "At least you retain my charming personality "

"Will don't you understand what this means?" Tessa asked "This beautiful boy is proof that I, nay we, can have children" She grabbed Jace and squashed him against her "You must call my Grandmother I insist" She turned to Will and hugged him and Will's facial expressions were similar enough to Jace's that Jace could tell that he was struggling to suppress great joy and seem 'cool' for lack of a better word though he hugged Tessa back with all his strength.

"Well guys I think we should probably try to figure out how to send you back" Jace said because although he was sort of enjoying his family reunion it was one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to him.

"Why don't we go talk to Magnus?" Clary suggested

"Magnus Bane? The warlock?" Will asked suddenly interested.

"Yes you know him?" Clary asked.

"Yes we know him back in London, I am unsure whether he really likes me or severely dislikes me but he helps me out sometimes" Will said

"Thats exactly the same with me Will, Well I think that Clary's idea is a marvellous one. Let's go and pay sparkly a visit"

The four shadowhunters took a cab to Magnus' house and whilst in the cab the boys and the girls separated to either side of the cab and soon the boys were merrily discussing how to kill things whist the girls discussed the boys. This was, of course, after the exclamations of amazement from the Victorians about cars, skyscrapers etc. Halfway through the journey the girls talk became quite heated and soon snippets of it floated to the boys

"You are completely wrong Tessa I swear to you we had it worse"  
"I assure you Clary there can be no worse than our situation"  
"That's ridiculous, our was definitely worse"

"What are you girls talking about?" Jace finally asked after five minutes of this.

"Tessa thinks that her relationship with Will was harder and more painful than our relationship" Clary said exasperatedly as if the very notion of it was ridiculous.

"Tessa is right our story is ridiculously hard" Will said backing up his wife.

"No way in hell can it be worse than mine and Clary's" Jace jumped in

None of them actually explained anything that happened in their Love stories so this just continued right up to Magnus' doorstep were he opened the door to find two ghosts from his past arguing with two friends from his present. Magnus amazingly processed this in a few seconds and took it all in his stride. He clicked his fingers removing the extremes of glitter on him so as not to shock the Victorians and clicked his fingers again making a loud bang stopping them from arguing.

Clary, Jace and will all pulled out a seraph blade in synchronisation and turned to face Magnus.

"Put the swords away children and you'd better come inside and explain" Magnus turned and strode into his living room which he'd decided to decorate with leather sofas and dark wood surfaces today. After the events of the morning had been explained Magnus asked what on earth they had been arguing about on his doorstep.

"Listen to this Magnus. Clary and Jace believe they have had a more difficult love story than Tessa and I" He laughed to himself at the preposterous idea.

"You know enough bits of our story to know that we had a bloody difficult time" Jace said. All four launched straight into the argument again and Magnus got a genius idea. He silenced them all with another loud bang and brought his phone out and quickly dialled a number. He talked rapidly in a language none of them understood rattling of their names. As soon as he hung up the door rang and Magnus returned with a pile of 6 books.

"Listen I may be able to send you back home but it will certainly take me a few days and meanwhile I thought I'd settle your argument. I know a guy who writes stories and he knows the whole story just by getting a name so I got him to write down your stories. Now you can read them together and then decided which couple had it worse. What do you think?"

After a bit of apprehension that this guy knew all about them they finally decided to read the book and as 'The City of Bones' was the book on top they decided to start with that book. Jace picked up the book and whilst he scanned the first page he grinned because he could tell that it was from Clary's point of view. He also squashed down the fear that he wouldn't like what he read reminding himself that Clary most definitely loved him.

"Chapter 1"

* * *

_remember guys,  
Reviews=Love_

_Love=motivation_

_motivation = faster writing speed_

_so_

_reviews= faster writing speed_

_:D_


End file.
